


Pain

by Alison_Parker



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Parker/pseuds/Alison_Parker
Summary: The Winchester's are hunting a werewolf, but Sam and Dean's sister doesn't kill it with the normal sliver bullets or knife. She kills it with her mind.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a sis!Winchester request I got on my tumblr for a fic where she has powers like Sam had premonitions.

You sprinted to the other side of the warehouse but she was gaining on you each step you took. You made the mistake of turning around to see where she was behind you, and she took that slight hesitation to dive at your legs and tackle you. The silver knife slipped out of your hand and skidded loudly across the floor. You caught yourself on your wrists to avoid smacking your head on the concrete floor and you heard the crack of one of them as you went down.

Your scream of pain was drowned out by her bellow of rage as she flipped you onto your back. She jumped on top of you, holding you down with her sheer body weight and before you could throw your hands up and fight her off she grasped her hands tightly around your throat; growling and baring her teeth in your face simultaneously.

You scratched and clawed at her arms and feebly kicked your legs out at her but it seemed to do nothing. The werewolf pressed harder on your throat, cutting off blood to your brain.You could feel the world around you getting fuzzy. You vaguely wondered where your brothers were; probably still checking the other buildings around the warehouse, oblivious to the fact that you found the werewolf you all were hunting.

You reached up and grabbed a wad of her blonde hair and yanked on it, knowing it was a weakness of most girls, especially with girls with long hair. Sure enough, she loosened her grip enough for you to shove her off and knee her in the stomach. You scrambled away, clutching your aching wrist. You were in no shape to fight her. Especially with your dominant hand out of commission.

You were so angry at her. Mad because she had gotten the jump on you when you stepped foot into her domain. Mad because you let her chase you instead of immediately going after her with your knife. Mad because she had already killed six people and you were afraid to be number seven.

You just wanted her to be in pain.

And it seemed like you got your wish too.

When she stood to come and get you she immediately fell back to her knees. Her breathing became fast and heavy and her pupils were huge and dark. She scratched at her chest like she was trying to claw her own heart out. Her nails left deep, red lines in her white skin.

 _Pain_. And then she screamed. It was the definition of blood curdling; shivers ran down your own spine as she fell sideways with a loud smack as her skull hit the concrete.  
Her nose started bleeding, dripping fat drops of blood onto the cold floor. She opened her mouth to scream again and more dribbled out of the side. The screaming echoed through against the walls so it sounded like there were five others screaming along with her.

 _Pain_. You had your eyes on her the whole time, it was like a bad accident; you couldn’t look away. She was shaking and pleading and writhing like she was on fire. And the wailing..  
Footsteps echoed behind you, and you broke eye contact for a moment to look around. Dean was standing over you with his gun out. He grabbed your arm gruffly and yanked you to unsteady feet. The look in his eyes were wild.

“We thought it was..” He trailed off.

Sam spun you to him and his eyes searched your face.

“What the hell happened?” He asked. You looked back at the werewolf, the girl, who was lying at your feet. She was on her back and no longer moving now. Bloody tears had trickled down her face.

Without the claws, and the sharp teeth she was no older than you. You felt a little sick.

“Y/N, what happened?” Dean asked again.

“I.. I.. I don’t know.” You whispered still looking at her. “But, I think my arm is broken though.”

You stepped around her and grabbed the knife that had fallen out of your hand earlier. The blade was clean, and that felt wrong.

You all headed back to the Impala. You kept throwing looks over your shoulder at the building, and your brothers kept throwing looks over their shoulders at you.

You slid into the back seat and Sam turned around and nodded at your arm, which you held tight to your chest. “Don’t worry, we’ll get that fixed up.”

You nodded faintly and looked down at your right arm. The wrist was bruised blue and purple but otherwise looked fine. You gripped the sides of it and squeezed; a dart of pain shot up your arm. Pain.

The mere thought of that word made your stomach turn. What the hell had happened?

You remembered thinking of wanting to see her in pain for all that she had done. And then she was.

A thought crossed your mind. Could you possibly be the cause of what happened to her?

“Oh my god, Dean, stop the car.” You begged. Your eyes were screwed shut as waves of nausea bombarded you.

Dean swung his head around and looked at you. “Wha-”

“Seriously! I’m going to be sick.”

Dean slammed his foot on the brakes and you were out of the car before it even stopped. The good thing is, you didn’t actually throw up. The bad thing is you had that gross feeling before you vomit where you almost wish you would just get sick so it would go away. And it didn’t help that your brothers were fussing over you.

You leaned against the car but that took too much effort so you slid down to the ground with your back against the wheel. You covered your face as best you could with one and half hands.

Sam pulled your injured arm away from your face, and examined it, thinking that it was that pain that made you feel sick. He looked at you in the eyes. Seeing him so worried about you made you stumble over your words to get them out. You had to tell them what happened.

“I fucking did that to her.” You shook your head. The image of her writhing around while you watched without empathy was one you were never going to get out of your head.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked you. He squatted down next to his brother in front of you.

“I said I didn’t know what happened, but I lied. I know what happened. It was me, I don’t know how but I did it.”

They exchanged looks so you kept talking.

“I didn’t even touch her!” You vowed. “I was mad. I wanted her to be in pain, I just thought it and look what fucking happened!”

A tear slid down your cheek. “What is happening to me?”


End file.
